


דולורוזה

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: בלילה, במחילה (אבא המתין לה על הרציף והיא חיבקה אותו בכוח וטמנה את פניה בחזהו), היא משאירה את החלונות פתוחים ומניחה לאוויר הצונן להציף את החדר. היא שכבה על גבה ושאפה את הרוח עמוק לריאותיה, אבל השנים חלפו והרוח אף פעם לא נהייתה לאצבעות ותער- שיפערו אותה בחתך נקי וימרקו אותה בקפדנות.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	דולורוזה

מִי הָיהָ זֶה שׁהֶאֱכִיל אוֹתָנוּ אֶת הַפְּרוּסָה הָרִאשׁוֹנָה,

מִכַּף הַיָּד הָרֵיקָה,

זוֹ שׁהִתְמַכּרְנוּ לָה כְּמוֹ לְמַיִם.

מָה הַפֶּלֶא שְׁגבוּלוֹת הַגּוּף שֶׁלָּנוּ נוֹדְדִים,

יוֹתֵר מִן הַעֲרָפֶל.

וַאֲנִי מַרְכִּיבָה עֲלֵיהֶם אֶת פְּנֵי הַעֲרָפֶל שֵׁל אַהֲבָתְךָ.

נורית זרחי – האוניה המקועקעת.

לפעמים היא מתעוררת לתוך האפלולית וטום עדיין גוהר מעליה. היא פוקחת אליו עיניים חומות גדולות, אבל הגוף ששוכב על רצפת האבן הוא כבר לא גוף של ילדה- השדיים מלאים ובשלים והפטמות מזדקרות: שפתיה של ג'יני מתעגלות לכדי "או" חרישי, ובחלום (או בזיכרון, או בחיזיון), היא מתרוממת אליו ונותנת לטום לקחת את כל מה שנשאר ממנה.

כשהיא מתעוררת, פיה יבש ועומד בו טעם של פלסטיק. הרמיוני הראתה לה פעם את ספרי הכימיה ששמרה מבית הספר המוגלגי, וג'יני – שלא הבינה דבר – שאלה אם כל אותן סגסוגות היו פעם עץ, היו פעם ברזל. היא יודעת שהרמיוני מפשטת למענה את הדברים כשהנערה האחרת משיבה ב-"כן", אבל אין לה כוח להסבר הארוך יותר. השמים מעל המחילה היו בהירים ורעב משונה בער בעצמותיה; אמר לה שהזמן קצר והן צריכות לצאת החוצה. עליהן לנצל כל דקה עד תומה, לפני שהערב ירד והמלחמה תתחיל.

עכשיו היא לבד, וריקה אפילו מהרעב שלה.

שלג מכסה את המדשאות שמחוץ למגדל גריפינדור. היא מסתכלת על בת' – ישנה כמו תינוקת במיטה שממול – ומשיבה את עיניה אל החלון. ביל חייך אליה פעם ואמר שהעולם הולך לישון בחורף, אבל ג'יני חפרה את העשב חסר החיים מתחת לשלג הלבן, ונשכה את שפתיה. יש לילות שבהם היא מסתבכת בשמיכת הנוצות, ובת', זהירה וחששנית, מתעוררת מהקולות החנוקים. אלה הלילות בהם היא מתגעגעת להרמיוני, שמעולם לא חשבה פעמים בטרם טלטלה את כתפה וציוותה עליה לקום. "זה רק חלום רע, ג'יני. את צריכה להתעורר."

היא זוכרת את עצמה בגיל שלוש וחמש ושבע, נודדת בין חדרי המחילה. הבית היה גדול ולא הפסיק להתעקל לתוך עצמו, וג'יני טיילה בעליית הגג, נדחקת לכוכים האפלוליים שהבזיקו ונעלמו בין יום ג' ליום ה'. חדר הסודות היה גם הוא חשוך וטחוב. כשפקחה את עיניה, יכלה לראות את ניצוץ שרביטו של טום, והחושך היה כמו רדיד של צמר, עבה ולח מְרוֹק אחרי שעטפתְ בו את צווארךְ ופניךְ.

בלילה, במחילה (אבא המתין לה על הרציף וג'יני חיבקה אותו בכוח וטמנה את פניה בחזהו), היא משאירה את החלונות פתוחים ומניחה לאוויר הצונן להציף את החדר. היא שכבה על גבה ושאפה את הרוח עמוק לריאותיה, אבל השנים חלפו והרוח אף פעם לא נהייתה לאצבעות ותער- שיפערו אותה בחתך נקי וימרקו אותה בקפדנות.

כשהייתה ג'יני בת שתיים-עשרה, ישנו היא והרמיוני זו לצד זו, במיטתה של ג'יני. הרמיוני באה לבקר את הארי ורון, וג'יני גמגמה אל קערת הדגנים שלה. היא זוכרת שהרמיוני התהפכה בלילות, ואיך מרפק אקראי שהתחכך בצלעותיה גרם לג'יני לזוז באי-נוחות. היא לא אמרה: "אני לא אוהבת לישון ליד אנשים," אבל הרמיוני התעוררה עם עיניים טרוטות וחיוך עקמומי, והמילים שלא נאמרו התממשו לכלל ידיעה.

הרמיוני בת השלוש-עשרה העירה בשקט ש-"קר כאן מאוד." בתגובה, זחלה ג'יני אל מחוץ לפקעת-השמיכות ושלפה מהארון שמיכה נוספת. בינה לבין עצמה, חשבה ש- _ אני כמו נחש, או יצור כלאיים מוזר שלא זקוק לחום _ . קצת הרגיז אותה, לפעמים, שהרמיוני מתעקשת להיות מבינה. כאילו הבנה היא סוג של תכונת אופי, שמוגלגים כמו הרמיוני מהללים ומקלסים בעיתוני הנשים החלקלקים שלהם.

יש ימים שבהם אמא שלה מרגיזה אותה. מולי היא מסוג הנשים הסבורות כי מקומה של האישה לצד בעלה. לג'יני אין דרך להסביר שהיא רוצה להיות יותר מזה; אדם בזכות עצמו (כי אמא היא בזכות עצמה: ג'יני פשוט לא יכולה לחיות את החלומות שלה). כשהייתה קטנה, הביא לה ביל תפוחים חמוצים וסיפר על הרפתקאותיו בארצות אקזוטיות. ג'יני החליטה שגם היא רוצה להיות מסירת-לחשים והתאמנה על הגרוטאות במחסן. אמא – שתפסה אותה משחתת את זמנה לריק – נזפה בג'יני וגררה אותה הביתה. צ'ארלי ואבא יחזרו תוך פחות מחצי שעה. מישהו צריך לערוך את השולחן.

טום הבין. הוא מיעט לספר על עצמו, אבל תמיד נדמה דרוך ומעוניין כשסיפרה לו על עצמה (ג'יני נזכרת במשפטים המסורבלים ובכתב המעוגל שמילאו את דפיו הצפופים של היומן – היא ניסתה לחקות את כתב-ידה של בת', ורק לאחר שהיומן הושמד חזרה לכתוב באותיות החדות, הזעפניות, שאיש מלבד מקגונגל לא הצליח לפענח). אחר כך, כשחייה הפכו לסדרה של הגיגים בחשיכה וחלון פתוח, חשבה שאולי הבגידה הייתה הדבר הנורא מכל, כי החיים לפני טום היו פשוטים, והחיים אחרי טום הפכו לאונטולוגיה של בגידה. 

אז היא מחייכת ומתגנבת למחסן מאחורי גבה של אמא; מגמגמת בפניו של הארי ומשתוללת עם התאומים. אבא פורע את שיערה ושואל אם הכל בסדר, וזיכרון הבוקר שבו הביטה בראי ולא זיהתה את עצמה הולך ומתפוגג. הג'יני  _ ההיא _ מעולם לא משיבה לו.

הנער שביומן מחייך אליה (במילים שנבחרו בקפידה, בשתיקות ארוכות). ג'יני מחביאה אותו מתחת לכר, כפי שמחביאים סוד או מכתבים מאהוב. היא לא יודעת שבעוד מספר שנים תיתן למייקל להגניב את ידו מתחת לחזייה שלה – כאילו לא נשארו עוד סודות לקלוף מתוך ליבת הבצל.

היא והרמיוני חלקו חדר בבית שבכיכר גרימולד (השנה הייתה שנת 95 והרמיוני הגיעה עם ערימת תקליטורים מוגלגיים. המוסיקה מלאה את ליבה של ג'יני בכאב מתוק, והיא נגעה בשפתיה, כמו ללכוד אנחת-כאב). הן שכבו על מיטותיהן בלילה, והרמיוני צחקקה והודתה בקול נמוך ש"נדמה לי שאני קצת מאוהבת בפרופסור לופין."

ג'יני עיוותה את פניה בגועל. "פרופסור לופין? אבל הוא כל כך זקן. וכל כך... משעמם!"

הרמיוני התרוממה על מרפק אחד. "כן, הוא מבוגר," הודתה הרמיוני בקול שקול, "אבל הוא תמיד יודע מה הוא עושה, ותמיד יש לו מילה טובה לכל אחד... אפילו לנוויל." היא נשכה את שפתה התחתונה. "הוא מישהו ש... ובכן, מישהו שהיית רוצה שיהיה איתך בשעת צרה."

"המממ." ג'יני התהפכה על בטנה. "אני חושבת שבלק... שסיריוס יפה."

הרמיוני נדמתה לשקול את הדברים. "טוב... כן. אבל... טוב. זה לא מה שאני רוצה בגבר."

"מה זאת אומרת?"

"הוא לא... הוא לא... הוא לא יהיה שם בשבילי. ואני לא חושבת שהייתי יכולה..." מילותיה של הרמיוני התפוגגו. "אני לא חושבת שיש משהו שיכולתי להציע לו."

ג'יני התהפכה על גבה (שוב) והדפה את השמיכה (מפני שהיה לה חם ומחניק). היא חלמה על טום, שפניו התערבבו באלה של בלק, והם עשו סקס מוזר של חלומות. היא תהתה האם הרמיוני יכולה להמשיך ולפגוש בעיניו של לופין מפני שהיא רוצה דברים טובים, ואילו ג'יני רצתה להיות מעוכלת ומבוטלת ולכן התקשתה לפגוש במבטו של בלק. לפעמים היא שואלת את עצמה האם יש דרך לחיות שלא על הקצה (שלא מתוך ציפייה לאקסטזה) ועדיין להיות מאושרת.

ג'יני לא מספרת על כך לאיש, ויודעת שלא תספר על כך לעולם, כשבלק מניח לה להתגנב אל מיטתו. עיניו גדולות ושחורות בחשיכה, והיא שקטה כעכברון כשהוא חודר אליה. אחר כך (כמו בסרט מוגלגי) הוא שולף סיגריה – מציע לה אחת – וג'יני חשה מעין שותפות גורל של זרים. הוא יודע שהיא יודעת, והיא יודעת שהוא יודע. אולי היא קצת מאוהבת בו.

הוא אומר ש-"אם הייתי צעיר יותר הייתי מתחתן איתך."

ג'יני נשכבת ומניחה לאפר ליפול על המצעים. בפעם הראשונה בחייה, היא מרגישה כמו גדולה- בוגרת מספיק כדי להסתכל לטום בעיניים ולמשוך בכתפיה נוכח מבטו הקודר של בלק. "אם היית צעיר יותר היית מגרש אותי מהמיטה שלך." היא שואפת מהסיגריה. "זה בסדר, אני לא צריכה שתשקר לי."

סיריוס צוחק. "את בסדר, את."

"אתה לא תספר להארי, נכון?" (היא, בכל זאת, רק בת ארבע-עשרה).

"מה את חושבת?"

"אני לא חושבת." ג'יני לובשת בזריזות תחתונים וחולצה. "לילה טוב, בלק- ...סיריוס."

הוא מצא את מותו מספר חודשים לאחר מכן, וג'יני מעולם לא הספיקה להיפרד ממנו. אולי לא היה בכך צורך- היא אף פעם לא חשבה לשמור את תמונתו במגירה סודית או אפילו ערגה אליו בשבועות שבין חופשה לחופשה. עלה בדעתה שיש מערכות-יחסים שאפשר לכמת ולמסגר (ללכת עם מייקל להוגסמיד, להיות מאוהבת בהארי כסוג של ברירת-מחדל), אבל היו קשרים מסובכים יותר. מהסוג שגרם לה לחשוב שאולי אמא צודקת כשהיא רוצה עבורה משהו פשוט, כי למה לסבך כשאפשר לחיות את הרגע, למה לתמלל את הבלתי-אפשרי לתמלול; כשאפשר להרגיש ולגעת בקרקע במילים קטנות.

לפעמים היא רוצה להיות מישהי אחרת שיכולה לחיות חיים אחרים, כי היא לא יודעת איך לפשט את עצמה.

אז היא לוקחת את הארי אל הנהר בקיץ של שנתה החמישית, ומוודאת שעבורו, הכל יהיה פשוט ולא מסובך. להארי יש כוכבים בעיניים ואצבעותיו רועדות על עורה כשג'יני מנשקת אותו.

הרקיע משתרע עד לאין סוף מעליהם, וכשהארי נרדם, היא מסירה את זרועו בזהירות- חומקת הצידה. משקפיו של הארי נחים בעשב הלח, והוא נראה כמו ילד בשנתו. ג'יני הילדה חלמה על נסיך מהאגדות, וג'יני בת החמש-עשרה עדיין סבורה שלהיות ניצלת זה רומנטי, אבל הארי הוא לא גיבור ולא חזק מספיק כדי לשאת את שניהם. על כל פנים, היא לא רואה איך מישהו יכול להציל אותה בשיערותיה, צועקת ונאבקת. אם אבא לא רצה להיות  _ מישהו אחר _ כדי להשיג משרה טובה יותר, אם דמבלדור לא הצליח להעביר לצידו את פרופסור סנייפ,  _ אם פרופסור לופין לא היה  _ **_חבר מספיק_ ** _ להציל את סיריוס _ – הארי לא באמת יכול להציל את ג'יני או לשנות את החיים שלה עבורה.

היא רוצה לבכות: לקלף את שיליית הבצל השקופה ולהקיא אותה החוצה עם כל הזיכרונות המעוכלים למחצה שבפנים. אבל אף אנחת-כאב לא מתבהלת מפיה (כמו ציפור כלואה, כמו סוד), והיא נשארת לשכב בדשא הרמוס. מדי פעם היא מנסה לדמיין חיים אחרים, אבל כל מה שנפלט לה הם החיים שהארי מדמיין בשבילם (בית, גינה, שלושה ילדים).

המלחמה מנפצת את הכל. גם את גלעין האדישות שנקלט בתוכה. אף על פי (כך חושבת ג'יני בדיעבד) שאולי תמיד חלמה את חייה לקראת מלחמה. היא יושבת בשיכול רגליים על קברו הטרי של הארי ומנסה להזין את הרגע במשמעות: הקרב בא וחלף, המלחמה נגמרה. הארי איננו והיא צריכה להיפרד גם מטום, לארוז את הזיכרונות בשקית מרשרשת ולהניח להם. שמש של אוגוסט מסנוורת אותה והיא נושכת את פרקי אצבעותיה (גבה מרעיד ביפחה חרישית). זה לא שהאובדן מחריד אותה פתאום- היא בת שבע-עשרה. הם שכלו את הרועה הגרמני של צ'ארלי, לפחות ארבעה נומים, וג'יני – אפה אדום ובוהק מקור – עשתה את דרכה לחדר-המועדון המתאים בכל פעם שאוכלי המוות רצחו אב, או אם או אח. היא פשוט... פשוט לא יודעת איך להמשיך ולהיות ג'יני בלי חלק מהותי כל כך מעצמה. הרמיוני תפסה בכתפיו של רון וצעקה עליו ש"אתה לא יכול לקחת ממני את המילים הגבוהות שלי. אתה לא יכול לעקור את הלשון שלי ועדיין לצפות ממני להיות אני." ג'יני לא יכולה להיפרד מטום ומהארי ועדיין להישאר ג'יני. משהו בה יוותר ריק. דומע לנצח.

היא זוכרת את הלילה שבו ניסתה לקפוץ אל מעבר לגבולות עצמה ונישקה להרמיוני. הנערה האחרת פקחה עיניים באיטיות, ואישוניה היו חומים ונוּגים. היא אמרה: "אני לא יכולה להיות בשבילך משהו שאת לא," וג'יני אספה את ברכיה אל גופה ומלמלה שזו הייתה טעות. "את יכולה לשכוח מזה, הרמ. זה לא משנה ממילא."

רון והרמיוני נשבעים לאהוב זה את זו (באושר ובעוני, בבריאות ובחולי, עד שהמוות יפריד ביניהם) ביום יפה של סוף הקיץ. בתום הטקס, נודדת ג'יני לאותה פינה סתורה של דשא רמוס, ומתיישבת בין שיחי האלגום. רמשים מתרוצצים על הגדה, גבעולי עשב מתנועעים ברוח הערב, והיא יודעת שעליה לקום ולעשות מעשה. עולמם של רון והרמיוני איננו עולמה יותר. היא נזכרת בבת' (יוצרת בזהירות חברות חדשות במכללת הקטה), ונאנחת. הרמיוני בת הארבע-עשרה הרבתה לדבר על סיפורת ועל נאראטיב; פרוטגוניסטים ואנטי-גיבורים. ג'יני נוכחת שעליה לעצב את הנאראטיב שלה בעצמה.  _ להיות המספרת של סיפור-חיי _ .

היו ימים שבהם רצתה לשאול את הרמיוני ההיא, בת החמש-עשרה, האם העובדה שלא התאבדתְ (האם העובדה שחרקתְ שיניים והמשכתְ לחיות), פירושה שלא אהבתְ מספיק. השאלה בערה בתוכה שנים (כמו ג'ורג', שבכה מעל קברו של פרד ומלמל ש"אני מצטער, זה היה צריך להיות אני"), לפני שהתחוור לג'יני כי היא יכולה להשיב עליה לבד.

היא קראה מעט מאוד ספרות-מוגלגית (וצפתה בעוד-פחות-סרטים), אבל זוכרת כיצד חשבה פעם שכמעט כל התאבדות ספרותית היא בעצם התאבדות מטפורית: יש נקודות מהן כבר לא ניתן להמשיך כאותו אדם. ובגלל שאי-אפשר להראות את המוות הזה; שאחרי הטרגדיה, קורה שהוא מוצג כהתאבדות פיזית.

ג'יני לא צריכה להתאבד כדי להוכיח משהו למישהו. בטח שלא לעצמה.

היא קוברת את ג'יני-של-הארי (ושל הרמיוני, ו _ של טום _ ) על גדת הנהר. היכן שכרסמה תפוחי-עץ מעל חיבורים בהיסטוריית הקסם ושכבה עם הארי בפעם הראשונה והכמעט-אחרונה. צרצר מקפץ על הקרקע התחוחה, וג'יני מחפשת אחר סנדליה. השמש שוקעת מעל יום נוסף: הגיע הזמן לקום וללכת. הגיע הזמן לקום ולהיות.


End file.
